Choices
by random-lemon
Summary: It has been years since the golden trio started looking for the Horcruxes, and now Ron and Hermione have given up. Now Harry must keep searching alone. But when he is attacked by a death eater, a mysterious woman saves him. Will she be the key to defeatin
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody who has been kind enough to read this. This is the first actual story that I have written and posted, anywhere. Sohopefully this thing will get better. I already know the ending of the story, but nowI need to figure out how to get there. It will happen though,I promise that no matter what,I will finish this thing, even if it kills me. And also just a warning, I was lucky enough to be curse by the bad grammer fairy, so...ye be warned. But i guess that all. **PLEASE R&R. **Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you even remotely recognize, and if you sue, you will get roughly $4.50 in small change and pocket lent.

**Chapter 1**

A throughly smashed Harry Potter stumbled out of the dingy muggle pub that he had been inhabiting for the past several hours. Ever since Ron and Hermione had abandoned him the previous week, getting smashed had become a nightly ritual. Then if he was lucky, he would end up meeting an equally drunk girl (if he was lucky, that is. Just that morning he had woken up with a guy) and have a little fun.

As he waltzeddrunkenlydown the street ( which was in a very dodgy part of London), a young woman went whizzing by, knocking in to him, and runningaround the corner, her long brown locks flying behind her.She didn't botherto lookback to see whatever damage she might have caused, althoughhe had indeedstumbled a bit from the impact. Regaining his balance after a moment of hard work and concentration, he was suddenly run into again. He fell to the ground this time, due to the added weight of the man who was apparently chasing after the aforementioned woman. The man however, did give a second glance back. And in doing so stop abruptly in his tracks and turned around so that he was fully facing Harry. If the silver blonde hair, pale skin, and icy expression didn't give the figures identityaway, Harry realized, that he must indeed be extremely drunk. However, a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Potter, What the bloody hell are you doing here?" sneered the all too firmiliar voice of a certain Draco Malfoy.

"What dose it look like I'm doing you stupid ferret, I'm trying to get drunk...in peace if you don't mind. So if you could get the hell out of my sight, it would be verymuch appreciated, unless of course you'd fancy a duel or something of the sort." As soon as Harry had finished his sentence, he knew he was done for. He may have been the best dueler in their years at Hogwarts, but Malfoy had always been a close second, and also there was the small problem of him being smashed. But Malfoy didn't look quite so sure, in fact he wasn't even looking at Harry, he was looking the other way, obviously contemplating weather he should take his chances with Harry, or run after the woman. Harry, figuring that he was distracted, started to slip away from him, and in to an alley, to apperate.

"Going to run are you, Potty. Run back to weasel and the Mudblood." Harry froze. Darn, guess Malfoy had decided that the girl could wait, because he had turned back to Harry "No running you coward, you wanted a duel, well now you've got one. _Crucio_!" he hissed pulling out his wand. Harry, who was much to drunk to dodge the curse, collapsed on the street in pain, doing his best not to scream, lest there be any muggles around.

The minuets ticed by, Harry had long ago started yelling, and now he was just wishing for the sweet solace of death to take him. Then suddenly the pain stopped. Harry heard an angry shout of pain, and then a thud, and soon after, hurried footsteps coming in his direction. He figured that it was probably Malfoy that had fallen to the ground, other wise he probably would have been dead at this point.

Sure enough, only moments later there was a figure standing over him. And not just any figure, but the girl that Malfoy had been chasing just minuets before.

As Harry fell in to unconsciousness, he stared up in to her hazel-green eyes and listened to her tell him it was going to be all right. And he knew, that at least for awhile, it would be.

tada! the first chapter, yay!Now hopefully the chapters will, get longer and better. I'll try harder next time, but this time I just wanted it out. OK, i'm happy now. Please Review and tell me what you think. No flames though, atleast not yet. Maybe later though.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you think sounds even remotely fimiliar, and if you want to sue me then you can have my brother, no really i don't mind.

Sorry it took me so long to update, no excuses. But hey, at least I did.

Via 101: Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing. I think you'll like Rosie ( the girl), and I really hope that you keep liking the story.

Actress19: thanks for the review, and I hope that you like were the story ends up. I'll try to update as quickly as I can, but it takes me awhile, this isn't prewritten or anything. So we can only hope, I guess. Anyways, keep reading. Thanks

Chapter 2

As Harry slowly regained consciousness, he could faintly hear a feminine voice humming a soft melody somewhere to his left and the whistle of a teapot in the background. The humming stopped and the thump of small feet raced into the kitchen to take the tea off the heat. As soon as he was sure that she was out of the room, Harry opened his eyes. Lifting himself up on to his elbows, so that he could see more from his position on the couch, he quickly surveyed the small flat. It was very tiny, a small kitchen, living/dining area, a bathroom, and a bedroom. All the doors were opened so he could see into every room. The woman came back in to the room with two steaming cups of tea.

"Oh good your up." she said kindly "I've brought you some tea and advil, you've probably got a pretty nasty hangover, so I hope it helps. My names Rose by the way. Rose Black. But please call me Rosie. What's your name?"

"Oh, uhhh...my name is Harry Potter." I said." Listen Rosie, I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there on the street. Umm.. if you hadn't came back I probably would have died."

"No worries, Harry, I'm sure that you would have done the same for me." said Rosie, waving her hand, as if to dismiss the comment.

"But, I was wondering how you got him to stop. It can't have been terribly easy."

"Oh," she said "I just did what my old social worker told me to do when I was younger, if I was in trouble or being attacked or some odd thing like that."

"And that was?" I pressed

"Well, I simple went up behind him, and give him a well place kick in the groin."

Ha, that would have taught Malfoy. He had probably been in about as much pain as I had been at the time. But of course, I winced anyways.

"Well, Harry it is about 3 in the morning, and to be honest with you, I am dead tired." Rosie said, trying to stifle a yawn "The bathroom is the door on the right, and I'll lay out some extra blankets incase you get cold. Don't be afraid to come and wake me up if you need anything. Now I'll be going to bed, and I think that you should probably rest up as well. Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Rosie."

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon. Getting up off the couch, I slowly made my way into the kitchen, eager for food and coffee, and feeling better then I had in a long time.

I walked in and found Rosie at the stove frying bacon and eggs, facing slightly away from me, and not having seen me yet. This gave me a chance to study her profile for the first time.

Rosie had long, dark brown hair that fell in soft ringlets down here back, stopping just before they hit her bum. She had a very nice bum as well. Wait, why was he thinking that, he had only just met this girl, he thought. Oh hush up Harry and get back to what you were doing. Oh yes let us see, those are diffenitly interesting PJ's. Rosie was wearing a pair black basketball shorts, some sort of dark orange cami, and a lime green sweater vest that was a bit to big, there was also a delicate gold chain around her neck that dipped below her shirt. She was a little bit chubby, she had nicely shaped legs and arms, and she was a little short probably about 5'3" or 5'4", coming up to about his shoulder. he then turned his attention to the profile of her face. To be honest, it was quite breathtaking. It was small and oval shaped, everything perfectly symmetrical, large hazel-green eyes, surrounded by dark lashes, a small pert nose, full bow shaped lips, high cheek bones, and clear pale skin.

"Oh, hello Harry, I'm glad that your finally up. I've made you some breakfast. I really hope your not vegan or anything like that, but if you are then I've got cereal as well." she greeted kindly, offering me a plate full of food.

"Uh... thanks." I replied stupidly, taking the plate she had offered. Why was I acting like this around her. I usually became fast friends with most girls, but with Rosie, I could barely force a word out.

She handed me a fork and lead me out to the small dining table, pulled out my chair for me, and then sat down in the chair opposite me. we sat there in silence for a few minuets while I ate. When I was done, she took my plate and asked me if I wanted more, to which I replied by nodding my head. She walked in to the kitchen, and back out again a few moments later with a full plate of food in her hands. setting it down in front of me, she sat back down.

"Are you feeling better now that you've had some rest and food?" she asked.

"Yes, I am feeling much better actually. Thanks, by the way for breakfast, I very much appreciate it. I should probably be going soon though, I really don't want to intrude." I said, I guess it's time for the boy who lived to be back out living on the streets. Yay for me!

"Oh, no worries Harry, you weren't intruding at all, I mean it's not as though I had anything better to do anyways. Just let me change and then I'll drop you off at your apartment, or house, or where ever you live."

"Oh no, it's fine, I'll just walk." can't let her know I'm on the street, then she'll want me to stay here while I'm getting off my feet, not that that would be a bad thing, but...I mean..what I'm trying to think is...uhggg...you know what Harry, just shut up your only embarrassing yourself.

"Ok then, is there anything else I can get you before you leave?"

"Umm...I guess I could use a glass of water or something." I said, trying not to make it sound like I was to eager to leave, after all Rosie had been extremely hospices, and I didn't want to be rude or anything.

Nodding her head, Rosie walked in to the kitchen, and Harry deciding to follow her, got up and went as well. When he got in he found Rosie reaching up into one of the cupboard for a glass. She took one out and was about to shut the cupboard when a glint of gold caught Harry's eye.

"Hey Rosie, what's with the fancy gold cup on the top shelf?"

"Oh, you mean that old goblet? It's just some odd family relic that I inherited when I turned 18 a couple years ago. It's pretty interesting, it's got a badger or a wombat or some odd creature on it, and a couple of odd words, that I'm gonna assume are like Latin or something. I really don't know...Would you like to see it?" she asked, taking it down from its place on the shelf

"Yes, please." Harry said excitedly, reaching for it, to give it a look. If that cup was he thought it was, then he had just found his first Horcrux.

Yay! All done. OK hope that you liked, please please please review. I'd like to say that I won't update again until I get 5 reviews, but my ego isn't nearly that big. Anyways, have a nice day or night or evening or what ever...ok, i'll shut up now. bye


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you must sue all you will get is the mug I made in 6th grade art class, but it's cool because I tried to draw Hogwarts on it. So hey, maybe you will want to sue!

Via101: Again, I want to thank you for reviewing, I have one faithful reader tears up and has wave hand to calm myself down i am just so happy. Any ways, in reguards to the review, harry has no where to go because the trio lived in the House of Black, and so when Ron and Hermione left that is where they went. And as far as them leaving, there is absoltly no plot behind that, i simply didn't want them in the story. Also, you are right about Rosie being related to a founder, but I'm pretty sure that your not thinking of the right one, but you'll find out later. Last, and because it's Malfoy, the least, you will find out next chapter why he was chasing her, but again, it's probably not what you think. Your pretty smart though, you'll figure it out.

Wow, that was long. I think I'll start sending those nifty little email things instead of putting that stuff in the chapter. Anyways, sorry it took so long to update, but I did update and thats all that matters. Hopefully you all like it. It will get better, i hope. I know that it's still sort of lame. With school starting soon, I'm not sure how soon the next update will be. But one thing I can say is that the more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be to update. And so the moral of the story is: Please R&R. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 3

Rosie handed me the cup. I could see the Hufflepuff crest on it, and turning it to the other side I found the Hogwarts crest as well. I turned the goblet upside down and saw that Helga Hufflepuff's signature had been magicly inscribed into the bottom.

Suddenly I was very happy to have been attacked and saved by Rosie, and all thoughts of leaving flew from my head. _If she had this Horcrux, then maybe, just maybe, if I was lucky, she might know where the others were._ But that was highly unlikely, and hey, why get ahead of our selves, at least I've finally found one.

"Harry...hello, earth to Harry...are you in there." Rosie said, interrupting my thought process, while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Ya, ya, Rosie, I'm here. Listen, where exactly did you get this cup again?"

"Like I said before, I inherited it when I turned 18. I don't understand why your so taken with it though, I mean I know that it's quite nice to look at but, really all it is, is a cup, it not as though it going to do any tricks or anything. Now, about that glass of water..."

"Umm...I don't think that I'm very thirsty any more." I mumbled, as I walked into the living room, still staring at the cup.

"But I thought that you were leaving, not that I'm saying that I want you to leave or any thing, it's just that you said that you wanted to get going."

"Actually Rosie, can I stay here a couple days longer."

"Well, sure I suppose, But won't your family be worried about were you are, I'm sure that they probably are already."

"I don't have any family, so that's not really anything to worry about."

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Really, Rosie it's no big deal."

"No I shouldn't have brought it up, but if it makes you feel any better, I do know how you feel. My uncle died when I was 16. He was my last living relative."

_How the hell is that going to make me feel any better_, I thought at first, but then another thought came to me. _If she was close enough to this uncle, maybe he was the one who found the goblet. _It couldn't have been a coincidence, because Voldimort would have hidden something so important to his existence, it wouldn't have been in a place to be bought and sold and traded_. He had been looking for it_. _Which would make him a wizard. _Yea that makes since, he wouldn't know or care if he was a muggle. _And since he did know about it, that might mean that he was way, way up in voldimorts ranks, since only dumbledor, that R.A.B dude, me, and voldimort himself know about it. And since dumbledor's 6 feet under, and as far as I know voldimort doesn't have any living family, that would leave only..._R.A.B! And then it came to me.

"Rosie, what did you say your name was again?"

"Ummm...it's Rosie, you just said it." she replied look at me weirdly, probably for my sudden odd change of subject, as far as verbal conversation went.

"No, not your first name, you last name and such." I said in an anxious tone, running my hand through my hair.

"Yea, I know. I was just playin' with ya. My full name is Rose Aleaha Black. Why?"

Yes. I had found the R.A.B. It wasn't her uncle, it was her, and she didn't even know it, because if she had I would have been up against the wall, with a wand to my throat, when I had asked about the cup.

"Rosie, you wouldn't by any chance have an old silver locket with a snake and an S on it, would you?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea, I do. But how could you figure that out from what my name was?" She said, giving me a look of mixed awe and

suspicion." Harry, is there something going on here that you're not telling me, because if there is, then I want to know about it."

I simply shrugged my shoulders in reply, not really knowing what else to do. She obviously had no clue that she was caught up in the middle of a deadly war.

"Are you going to answer my question Harry?"

"May I please see the locket?"

"Not until you answer my question." She demanded, starting to get cross with me.

"Fine. The answer is yes, there is something I'm not telling you. But I would really appreciate it if you'd let me see the locket right now."

"Whatever," She said reaching under her pajama top for the locket, and then behind her neck to unhook it."It would be nice if you would tell me what's going on, but to be honest, I really don't care. I'm just gonna go get dressed." And with that she handed me the second Horcrux and walked in to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

My goodness, was I lucky or what, not only did she have two Horcurxes, but she had no worries about who she let see them. However, I also knew that Rosie was currently quite pissed off at me for not telling her what was going on, and so she might not be as open to things in the future. Laying the locket down next to the cup, I decided that when she came back in, that I would tell her about the whole situation. I could only hope that since she was willing to betray Voldemort, that she would be willing to compromise with me.

Half an hour of waiting later she came out, all dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, Rosie?"

"Ya, what do you want this time, Harry"

"Actually, I wanted to apologize for earlier, you know, not telling you what's going on and all. And I guess if you really want to know then I can tell you."

"Thanks, Harry. Really, but the explanation will just have to wait for later because I've got to get to my temp job or I'm gonna be late. There is money on the counter if you need anything and my cell phone number is there as well. I'll be back at about quarter after 6 with some take out or something, and then we can talk. Alright?"

"Uhhh...Ya, that'll be fine. I'll see you later then, I guess."

"Yep, bye Harry."

"Bye, Rosie."

And with that she walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her.


	4. Hi Peoples

Hey peoples,

I know that we aren't supposed to do this whole "not a chapter" thing, but to bad. I am currently hate-ing(haha, can't spell it) my story... so I "finally" typed up this piece of literary wonder so that I wouldn't feel so bad about the fact that I haven't updated forever. I do plan to continue this story, but..you know school has now started and I was stupid enough to sign up for some of those damn AP classes, so my homework load is totally screwed up. But you don't care, so I'll stop with the whole 'woe to me' complaining thingy rant thing. Hey maybe if I actually got some reviews I would have a better time writing, but hey, you're the readers, I can't make you do anything that you don't want to do. Anywho, I'll be going now. Thanks.

Love you all,

ME (yay!)


End file.
